Narnia's Fifth Savior
by SpiritLoverMuggleborn
Summary: When Hermione was hit by a dark curse in the Department of Mysteries, she expected to be severely injured or to die. She, however, was NOT expecting to wake up in a whole other world with a war of its own. Along with the Pevensies, she will fight to free Narnia from the White Witch's endless winter. Maybe she really was destined to be a savior after all.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story. I just got this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you like it and I apologize if the British slang is used incorrectly. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_Why is it that we can never have a peaceful year? _This question kept popping up in her mind over and over again as they ran away from the Death Eaters. Hermione, Harry and Neville were stumbling through the Department of Mysteries, running into a whole bunch of rooms full of really strange things. As she ran, she wondered where Ron, Ginny and Luna were at and if they were ok.

They entered yet another room followed by two Death Eaters who managed to get through before she could magically lock the door.

"_Impedimenta!" _both bellowed at the same time. The three friends were flung in the air. Neville crashed against a table, Harry smashed against the wall and Hermione felt herself slam against a bookcase.

As all the books toppled on her, she could hear one of the Death Eaters shouting that they had found them. Before he could reveal their location, she stumbled out of the pile of books and aimed her wand at him.

"_Silencio!_" The man's mouth kept moving, but no words came out.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she heard Harry yell, and the other Death Eaters fell forward stiff as a board on the floor.

She turned to congratulate him when she saw his eyes wide as saucers looking at something behind her. She vaguely heard him yell out her name, but she was too preoccupied with the Death Eater she had silenced standing behind her, his wand raised in her direction. He had taken his mask off, and on the back of her mind she registered that he was Antonin Dolohov, one of the Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban and appeared on the Daily Prophet.

She was more intent, however, on the jet of purple light shooting from his wand and coming at her at a very fast pace. She didn't have time to dodge the curse, much less raise a shield. The only thing she could do was stand there and wonder if this was it, if this was how she was going to die. In the next split-second, the curse reached her and she felt a blinding pain on her chest. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's P.O.V.<strong>

They were in so much trouble. When Edmund had hit the ball and it soared up until it crashed into a window, they all went dead silent. Then the panic started to spread around them and they ran into the house and to the broken window. When they got there, the saw that it wasn't just the window that was broken, no that would have been too easy.

_When Mrs. Macready finds us, she'll kill us_, he thought as he assessed the damage. Personally, he thought that fifteen was a tad bit young to die.

"Do you figure we could put it together again?" asked Edmund.

He was wondering that himself when he heard steps coming their way. He looked up, and from the expressions on his sibling's faces he gathered he wasn't imagining things.

"It's Mrs. Macready!" squeaked Lucy with a horror-stricken face. It indeed seemed to be her as they heard her calling out to them and asking what was all the ruckus about.

_Bloody hell_, he thought, _we're dead._

All at once, they started to run away from the voice. Unfortunately, she seemed to be everywhere they went, and they couldn't find a hiding place. _How does this woman move so fast?_ he wondered as, yet again, they turned back around since they could hear her coming from in front of them.

Finally, they got to a door that actually opened and they all shuffled in. He closed the door and then turned around.

"You've got to be joking," said Susan, voicing out his thought.

They were standing in an almost bare room except for a huge wardrobe standing on the far side of the room. It was, in fact, the famous wardrobe that was the door to another world. At least, that's what Lucy thinks.

"Come on!" shouted Edmund, motioning to enter the wardrobe.

He knew it was a bad idea, but they really did have to escape from Macready. So they all ran into the wardrobe. As he was last, he made sure to not close the door completely and peeked through the tiny crack. He could see the door handle starting to turn. He started moving back and stumbled into one of his siblings. There were a lot of stepped-on-feet, curses and bumping elbows as they all kept moving backwards.

He noticed that it was taking an awful,y long time to reach the back of the wardrobe, but he didn't put much thought into it. Suddenly, instead of the soft fur of the coats, he felt something prickly digging on his side. He grabbed it and realized that it was a branch. _What the bloody hell?!_ he thought, but still kept moving towards what would hopefully be the end of the wardrobe. That's when he stumbled against Susan and they both fell backwards into something wet and cold.

It took a moment for him to register that he was sitting on snow. He turned his head around and saw that they were in a forest covered in snow. It was incredibly beautiful, though for some reason he felt as if there was an aura of sadness around the place. The feeling left him a moment later, and he saw Lucy stand up. She turned turned to look at them with a smug look on her face that was rarely seen from her.

"Do you believe me now?" she drawled.

He smiled at her and got up, wiping the snow from his pants as he did so. He looked at her with a sheepish expression on his face and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't suppose a sorry is going to be enough for you, is it?" he pleaded Lucy.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes she chortled, "No, but this is." She then threw a snowball at him which got him smack on the face. She laughed heartily and then shrieked as Peter threw a snowball right back at her. Thus ensued a huge snowball war between the Pevensie siblings.

It wasn't until Susan hit Edmund with a snowball and he whined about it that Peter remembered what he had done. He marched up to and angrily poked him on the chest with his finger.

"You little liar!" he accused. "You had been here and still called Lucy a liar about this."

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund sneered, but they both knew it wasn't the same.

"Apologize to Lucy," ordered Peter. Edmund gave him a glare before turning to look look at her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Peter was about to tell him to apologize properly when Lucy chimed in.

"It's ok," she said, then turned to Edmund with the smug look again on her face, "little kids just don't know when to stop pretending." _Now that's my little sister, throwing his words right back at him._

"Anyway, now that we're here we could explore a little. I know a place not too far that we can go to," Edmund chimed in.

"I think we should go back," said Susan. _Not surprising_, thought Peter drily.

"Well, I think _Lucy_ should decide," he suggested with a little demanding tone. Lucy beamed at him and that was enough for him.

"We should visit Mr. Tumnus," she said. It took him a moment to remember that he was the faun she had found on her first visit to this place- which apparently is called Narnia. He didn't think there was any harm in visiting this Tumnus, they would just go for a little while and then return to the house. With that in mind, he turned to address his brother and sisters.

"Ok, Mr. Tumnus it is then." Lucy squealed and grabbed his hand to drag him with her while she talked about how much we would like the faun. He was just happy that his sister was happy too, so he followed along. Little did he know what awaited all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Hermione felt sore all over, and there was a dull pain in her chest. She couldn't move or make herself open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Dolohov cursing her and the blinding pain. She wondered if she was dead, or if she would wake up in the infirmary, Harry probably on the bed next to hers much worse for the wear than her. He always seemed to end up like that.

That's when she heard it.

There was a soft murmur, too soft to tell what the voice was saying. It sounded as if it were male, and just hearing it gave me a deep sense of comfort and peace. It was a warm and rich voice that made me forget about the pain in my body. She felt safe.

She strained her ears to try to decipher what the voice was saying. Gradually, it became clearer and clearer until she realized that it was repeating the same word over and over.

_Hermione._

_Hermione._

She tried to respond to his call, but found that she still couldn't move.

_Wake up, dear one, _the voice- he- said. She felt a warm and gentle breeze on her face and she was finally able to open her eyes.

She was lying on a clearing in the middle of a forest. All around her were a bunch of little flowers with many different colors, all releasing a sweet aroma that filled her senses. The trees at the edge of the clearing were tall and beautiful, most a rich deep green, but there were a few other trees with different colors scattered around. For a moment, she thought she saw them move with the wind, as if they were dancing. She chalked it up to how disoriented she was when she woke up. She felt the rays of sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the trees and shined upon her.

As she got up, she remembered the voice she had heard when she was still half unconscious. She turned around in circles trying to spot someone hiding behind the trees, but she saw no one.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Is there any one here?" There was no answer, but she knew that someone must be there,she was sure the voice she heard was not in her head. "I know you're there; please come out!" Still no answer and Hermione was starting to grow frustrated.

She started pacing around the clearing trying to decide if she should risk it and go into the forest. _How in the bloody hell did I end up here?_ Maybe one of the Death Eaters grabbed her and took her here to keep as a prisoner, but even as she thought it she knew that wasn't possible. They weren't stupid enough to leave her untied. _Besides, this place is _way_ too cheery for Voldemort_, she thought drily. Not only that, she still felt the same peace and safety she had when she first heard the voice. That thought brought her right back to the problem at hand. How did he- because she was sure that voice belonged to a he- know her name? Why would he bother to try and wake her up if he was just going to disappear once she did. She huffed in frustration. Sometimes she hated her curious mind that simply couldn't leave a problem alone.

"Bloody men who can't even show their face," she grumbled, deeply annoyed with not knowing anything about her situation.

She heard a deep chuckle from behind her, and in the split-second it took her to turn around, she recognized it as the voice she had heard. She expected to see a man standing in front of her, but instead she found a huge lion.

As they stared at each others eyes, the rational part of her brain was screaming to make a run for it, but the reckless part of her brain told her that it was safe to be here, standing in front of a huge lion that could probably swallow her whole. She usually ignored this part and went with the rational one, but it seemed like today wasn't going to be one of those days.

She thought she saw him- for some reason she knew it was a him- smile and wondered if the stress of Hogwarts and of being friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had finally gotten to her and if she now was nutters? She heard the lion chuckle again and she could have sworn she saw something akin to amusement in his eyes, which seemed to radiate wisdom. For some reason, standing in front of this lion reminded her a lot of Dumbledore.

Then the lion did something which confirmed her previous suspicions about her being nutters.

"Hermione, Daughter of Eve, I welcome you to Narnia."

This was the _last_ time she followed Harry in one of his little adventures.


	2. The Mission

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed my story. I hope you will all like where this plot goes. I just wanted to clarify a few technicalities.**

**I got the age information of the Pevensies from the Narnia wiki and realized that they were a little too young when they got to Narnia to fit well in my story, so I added two years to each one. I also am aware that because Hermione's birthday is on September, she was sixteen during almost all of her fifth year, but she'll be fifteen in this story so everything can fit into my plan. This is how the ages turned out:**

**Hermione: 15**

**Peter: 15**

**Susan: 14**

**Edmund: 12**

**Lucy: 10**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mission<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm sorry, did you just say Narnia?" Hermione asked with a note of skepticism in her voice. _Where in the bloody hell is _that_ supposed to be?_

"That's right, dear one," he answered. "I understand that you must be very confused and I promise I will explain everything.

She knew she should have been running for her life- it was a damn lion for God's sake- but she felt do safe in his presence that she decided to just hear him out. She sat down Indian-style and waited for him to continue. He chuckled again and got closer before settling down on the grass in front of her.

"As a bright young lady like you probably already suspects, there are different worlds in the universe. One of them is Narnia, which is where you find yourself at the moment," he started. She tried to contain herself, she really did, but she just couldn't stop her curious side from coming out and interrupting.

"I understand that, sir; there couldn't possibly be only one world. What I don't understand is how I got here," she said.

"You see, Hermione," he continued, "there are different ways to enter another world. In the case of Narnia, the person would usually need to be called. It's magic would then create a portal of sorts. Or the old magic of Narnia would simply bring that person during a moment in their lives when they are easily accessible. This seems to be your case."

"The dark curse," murmured Hermione to herself as the realization hit her.

"You have guessed right, Daughter of Eve," the lion said, confirming her suspicions. She felt dread engulf her, and she gathered all her Gryffindor courage to ask the question she was afraid to know the answer of.

"Am... am I dead?"

"No, you are still alive. You're in two places at the same time, however hard that might be to believe. It appears that, since you have your own magic, it was more difficult for the old magic to bring you here. It had to wait for a moment when your natural barriers were very weak. When that happened, the it couldn't bring you physically since your body was too vulnerable from the curse, but it did bring you mentally. By having your spirit here, it has formed a body of its own, as if it were the same, and it works and acts the same as if you were completely here."

_That makes sense_. She still didn't get why she was there, but she was taking in the situation pretty well, considering everything. It probably had to do with her ease to adapt, like when she was brought into the wizarding world.

"Is there a reason why _I_ was chosen to come here and why it happened now? I know I've had other weak moments before."

"Narnia calls when she is in need, which is the case right now. This world has been under a witch's control for a hundred years, and the time for ending her reign has come," he explained.

"So there are other witches in this world."

"Not anymore," he said grimly. "There used to be both good and evil witches in this realm, but they were all close in power, thus keeping the balance. The White Witch, Jadis came from your world. She had an incredibly greedy and poisonous heart; she wanted to have power so much that she found a way into our world, saw its potential and decided to take control of it.

Her power was much more extensive than the one of the witches here, who only controlled certain types of magic. She destroyed them all and stored their power away somewhere only she could access. Eventually, her heart turned so cold that it affected her magic. She still retains a very similar form of magic as yours and it matches yours in power, but it presents itself mostly in ice. With that power, she put Narnia on a curse which created an endless winter, leading Narnians with terror and turning anyone who tries to defy her into stone."

She looked around at the grass, flowers and the green trees and wondered where was this endless winter that he was talking about. He seemed to guess what she was thinking so he continued.

"I have weakened her magic to be able to create a small space for you to arrive at, since you would be weak and would need to recover," he explained.

"Does that mean I have been here for long?" she asked anxiously. _If I have been here for, say, a week, my friends must be really worried._

"No, dear one, you've only been here for a day. You should not worry about those back in your world, time works different in Narnia. By the time you come back, no time at all would have passed there," he told her in a soothing voice.

"Oh," she said, relaxing. She then remembered everything he had said. "If Narnia is already being forcibly ruled by someone like me, then why would I have been called? Wouldn't it be too risky if I were to turn out be just as power-hungry as her?" She reasoned. It didn't make sense that someone like her would be called to help. There was no way to know what she would do.

"Ah, but you are forgetting something really important. In fact, you just mentioned it," he said in a knowing way. "The difference between you two is that you didn't enter Narnia by force, you were chosen to be brought here. The old magic choses who to bring based the potential and values of the person, ensuring that they would be the best for all Narnians. You have a noble heart, dear one, even if you choose not to believe it. There is a reason why you were chosen and not anyone else; it is something that you will eventually find out."

She blushed but decided not to argue. She could have sworn that he was smiling while looking at her fondly. It was slightly unnerving how similar to Dumbledore he was. That's when she remembered she hadn't asked the most important questions yet.

"What's your name? How do you know so much about this?" she questioned, slightly suspicious now. Remembering another important thing, she added, "And how is it that you can talk?"

He chuckled- again- before he replied, "You will find that most animals and other magical creatures can speak here." He gave a short pause, as if organizing his thoughts, and then continued, "My name is Aslan."

She was familiar with the whole concept of names having power; she thought she had experienced it with Voldemort and the You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thing. She now understood what it was really about. Just from hearing the name Aslan, even not knowing its significance, gave her a feeling of happiness, safety and comfort. It reminded her of the first time she entered Hogwarts.

"I am, in a way, the embodiment of the old magic of Narnia."

She sat there and stared at him for a moment. The more she looked into his eyes, the more she believed what he was saying was true. Hermione knew she should probably have had a more dramatic reaction to this piece of news, but she found that deep down, she had known it from the start.

"I fight for the peace and well-being of Narnia, and I am called back when my people most need me. Especially at the times when something will happen which will cause a big change. I never stay for long here; the magic in me won't allow it, but I always keep an eye on my people. Meanwhile, I travel to other worlds in different forms, that's how I know so much about your world too," he finished.

She took a moment to process everything he had said before deciding it was enough chit chat. She wanted to know in what way she could help this new world she had discovered. She had just met Aslan, but she already knew that she would always stay loyal to him, much like her reaction to Harry had been.

"Ok, Aslan. How may I help Narnia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's P.O.V.<strong>

They had been following the talking beaver for many hours now. He couldn't believe the situation they were in at the moment. Listening and following a talking beaver in order to save a good faun who had saved his sister's live and is now arrested for having associated with a human and not turning her over to an evil witch that had cursed a land in a different world to an endless winter. _I'm afraid to wonder if it can get any weirder because I'm pretty sure it actually can_.

The beaver was saying that someone called Aslan was on the move. He felt a strange and powerful energy go through him just from hearing the name. He guessed he was someone who would help to dethrone this witch who had claimed she was the queen of Narnia. He would have to ask the beaver when they got to wherever they were going, as he said that it wasn't safe to talk out there. He was brought out of his thoughts by the beaver's voice.

"We're almost there," he said. Peter looked up and noticed that they were at the top of a small valley. There was a frozen river at the bottom with a small dam in the middle. He turned to see the beaver who had an almost embarrassed look on his face, like when you show another person something that you have created. He was about to say something about how his house looked very nice and comfy, but Susan beat him to it.

"You have a beautiful house, Mr. Beaver," she said, though it seemed more out of politeness than anything else.

"Thank you, but its not much. I still have to work on it a little more," he answered humbly. "Come on, its getting dark and we'll be able to talk safely there."

They kept walking for a little while longer. He could feel Lucy practically bursting from excitement next to him; she was gripping his hand almost to the point of cutting of his circulation. He didn't mind, though, he loved to see her happy. After what happened with Mr. Tumnus he was relieved to see that there was still some of the excitement she always had in her.

"Here we are," Mr. Beaver said. Peter looked at the house, and even though it was a dam, it did look pretty cozy. He noticed there was light shining from the inside and wondered who was there.

"It looks like Mrs. Beaver is expecting us," he continued and not a minute later another beaver came out of the small house. He assumed this was a female, though, and he thought it was cute how they seemed to be a married couple. He had never really paid attention to how animal couples acted around each other and this seemed to be a great time to find out.

"Beaver, where have you been? I was worried sick-" she started. She froze mid-sentence when she saw Peter, Susan and Lucy standing behind Mr. Beaver. "Oh, they have finally come! The Sons of Adams and the Daughters of Eve!" she said with a gob smacked look on her face. "I thought I wouldn't live to see this day," she continued.

Peter was confused- again. Why did everyone seem to make such a big deal about them being humans. He got the feeling that something was expected from them, but he didn't know what it could be. He made a mental note to ask that when Mr. Beaver explained everything.

They went inside and Mrs. Beaver served fish and hot tea. They all ate in silence for a little while until Lucy spoke up, seemingly unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Can you tell us what happened to Mr. Tumnus, please?" she asked. Mr. Beaver put down his cup with a grave and sorrowful look on his face. He took a moment to organize his thoughts before he started.

"Mr. Tumnus has indeed been taken by the police," he said, making reference to the note they found at the faun's house. "The White Witch has ordered that anyone who finds a human to turn him or her in. It appears that she found out he helped Lucy and he was taken to her castle"

"What will happen to him there?" asked Lucy in a small voice. I grabbed her hand to try and give her some comfort, and she squeezed his hand in return. Thankfully, she seemed to calm down a little after that.

"I am deeply sorry to say that few who enter the Witch's castle come out alive," he stated grimly. Lucy squeezed his hand tighter. He was at a loss on what to do to make her feel better. She must have been full of guilt, but he didn't believe it was her fault.

"They say that whoever goes into the Witch's castle she turns to stone," continued Mr. Beaver. Lucy gasped and seemed to shrink into herself. Peter pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her. He then asked the question that had been bothering him the most.

"But why is it so wrong to befriend a human? Couldn't we go there and do something? He saved my sister's life, we can't just leave him there," Peter said forcefully.

"No, you can't go there!" replied the beaver as he jumped up from his chair. "She wants you all dead, don't you understand? That would just be making things easier for her. No, you definitely _can't_ go there," he finished, sitting back down and calming a little.

"But we have to do _something_!" exclaimed Lucy in a loud voice.

"Why does the queen want us dead?" added Susan. He really wanted to hear the answer to that one.

"Because of the prophecy, of course," explained Mr. Beaver.

"What prophecy," inquired Susan. He seemed stunned for a moment, as if expecting her to suddenly blurt out that she was joking. Then he got a look of realization on his face and probably remembered they weren't really from that world.

"There is a prophecy that talks about the ones that would free Narnia from the Witch's clutches. It goes like this:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Aided by the one whose equals have shun,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne_

_The evil time will be over and done."_

He paused to let the words sink in before continuing.

"It is believed that the prophecy refers to two Sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, since there are four thrones at Cair Paravel. That would be you," he said pointing at the Pevensies. "That's why the queen wants you dead, so the prophecy can't be fulfilled."

"You can't expect that to be us!" said Susan in a disbelieving tone. "We're kids, not heroes!" He begrudgingly had to agree with her.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong humans," Peter said in an apologetic voice. "We just want to help Mr. Tumnus, but it seems we might not even be able to do that." Lucy turned to him with a disappointed look on her face and he had to turn away. He had really wanted to help save her friend, but it was too much.

"You have to be the ones from the prophecy!" pleaded Mrs. Beaver. "Aslan is already preparing an army for you." A light-bulb seemed to come on in his mind.

"Is he the one the prophecy talks about on the second line?" he asked, but as the words came out of his mouth, he got a sense of wrongness that answered his question before Mr. Beaver did.

"We would all like to believe he is, but unfortunately he is not. No one knows who that line refers to, but we're pretty sure that Aslan does and that he has found whoever it is.

You see, Aslan is the true king of the forest, the protector of Narnia. He's the embodiment of the old magic of this world, and he comes to aid his people when they most need him. Word has gotten that he is gathering forces now that all the pieces of the prophecy are coming together." He noticed that they still didn't look convinced so he continued in a slightly desperate manner. "Going to Aslan and asking for his help will probably be Mr. Tumnus' best chance. You _have_ to go meet with him at the Stone Table!"

"Please, Peter, let's go," pleaded Lucy with a desperate look on her face. "We _have_ to help Mr. Tumnus!" It broke his heart to deny her anything, especially something like this, but what was happening was much bigger than them and he had to think of the safety of his family. Mom had sent them away to be safe from the war, not to go and form part of another one.

"I'm sorry Lu, but we can't. It's too dangerous. I have to think of your safety first," he said, not looking at her.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?!"

"I'm sure that Aslan will be able to save him even if we don't go to meet up with him," said Susan. At that moment, he was very grateful to her because he had no idea what to say to that.

"But... but you can't go!" Cried desperately Mrs. Beaver. "You have to come with us to Aslan!"

"I'm sorry," he said again, "but this is far greater than us. I truly hope that you will win this war and get peace back to your world." He turned to his siblings and said, "Come on, we have to go."

Before anyone could protest, Susan asked the damning question: "Where's Edmund?"

He turned around in circles hoping that he might be hiding in a nook of the small house, but he knew that he wasn't there. "I'm going to kill him," he growled, thinking about how worrisome would be the time until he was found.

"That might not be necessary," said Mr. Beaver in a serious tone. "Has Edmund been in Narnia before?"

There was a pregnant pause before Lucy finally answered.

"Yes," she croaked out. "Why?" she continued hesitantly.

"Was he alone or did one of you go with him?" asked the beaver. Peter realized where he was going with this and felt his stomach drop.

"No, I found him alone when I was coming back from visiting Mr. Tumnus. He didn't tell me where he had been either," said Lucy, again voicing what no one wanted to acknowledge.

"I'm afraid to say that he might have met some one that time," said the beaver. They all looked at each other and seemed to reach the same conclusion.

_The Witch._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V.<strong>

"So you want me to look for four humans that are in Narnia, two girls and two boys, and to protect and bring them to you?" Hermione asked, wanting to make sure she had everything straight.

"Yes," answered the lion, seeming to understand the witch's anxiousness. "They are part of the prophecy that talks about the defeat of the White Witch. It is very important that you bring them to my camp safely."

"How will I know where to take them?" Aslan stood up and got closer to her. He blew a warm breath on her face and she instantly felt warmer and calmer, and had this instinct about where to go.

"You'll be able to make your way to them and then back to me. I suspect they probably already have a guide that's on our main job is to accompany them. Come, I have a few more things to tell you before you'll go on your way." Hermione got up and followed Aslan out of the clearing. She could see snow a small distance away and started to feel cold. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pant's pocket and transfigured it into a soft, dark red cloak. She noticed Aslan looking at her.

"That is one of the things I wanted to warn you about," he said. Hermione got the feeling that she would not like what he was about to say. "You see, the curse you were hit with made you and your magic very unstable. Having gotten here in consequence of that event makes you very unstable here too. The more magic you use, the faster the curse will affect you, and I don't know exactly what the consequences of that would be if your here."

"Does this mean I won't be able to use my magic?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice. How was she to be expected to protect four or more people with her magic or any type of weapons?

"No, you will be able to use it. I know of an amulet that will help you stabilize your magic, but I won't be able to give it to you until you come back to the camp. I have my best soldiers on a mission to retrieve it but they won't be back for a couple of days. As long as you don't have that amulet you will have to use your magic sparingly. You might also have small moments of pain in your chest if you use a lot at once," he warned.

That was worrying to think about. She knew she would probably end up using a lot of magic and she would just have to deal with whatever happened. She would try, though, but her plans never really seemed to work out. Her five years at Hogwarts were proof enough of that.

"I understand. I'll do my best," she said, but she was sure they both knew the odds weren't very good.

"One last thing, dear one. You must not, no matter what, enter Jadis' castle. There is a time for everything and the time for that is not here yet," he told her firmly. "Remember that."

"What if one of the prophesy is there for whatever reason?" she asked.

"We will find another way to rescue him or her, but you mustn't go there. Promise me that you won't." They had stopped and he was now looking at her, waiting to hear her answer. She didn't understand why she it was so important for her not to go, but she got the feeling it wasn't the right time for her to know the answer to that. She would have to trust him, and she found that it was something easy for her to do. She would follow his lead anywhere.

"I promise," she said finally, looking him in the eye. He took a moment to scrutinize her, probably wanting to make sure she had meant it. He seemed satisfied and relaxed, and they continued on their walk. They had finally reached the snow, and Hermione felt as if everything was emanating an aura of sadness. _The land is probably sad from being under such a horrible curse for this long_.

"I will take you close to where they are." He crouched down and she climbed on his back. She grabbed onto his mane. making sure she wasn't hurting him. Then he started running.

* * *

><p>They had reached another small clearing in the forest and she got off Aslan. He turned to her before speaking.<p>

"You will find them not far from here," he said. "Just follow your instincts."

"Yes, Aslan," she said solemnly.

"One more piece of advise," he said, "try not to show yourself until it is necessary. They might be wary of you considering your a witch. Don't hide your magic, though, they will be even more distrustful if they find out about it later on. Tell them I sent you, that might help a little." That was pretty useful.

"Thank you, Aslan. I will keep in mind everything that you have told me," she said. He came closer and she instinctually knew she should kneel, so she did. She closed her eyes and felt as he blew a warm breath on her again, and she got the same feeling she did before.

"Be safe, Daughter of Eve."

When she opened here eyes, he was gone. She got up and, following her instincts, started walking to her left through the forest. She finally came out after having walked for a while, and she found herself in front of a river with a dam in its center. She could see light shining out the windows, and her gut told her that they were inside. It seemed like their guide was probably a beaver.

She sat down and prepared herself to wait all night and then follow them from a distance in the morning. In the end, it seemed like she would not have to way too long, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's P.O.V.<strong>

"Quick, maybe we can catch him before it's too late," said Mr. Beaver. They hurriedly grabbed their coats and followed Mr. Beaver out of the house. They looked around the small house to see if he was there. When they didn't accepted he wasn't there, Mr. Beaver motioned for them to follow. They started running towards two small hills that could be seen not too far from there. They called out his name as they went up a hill, but they didn't get an answer.

As they ran, Peter cursed himself mentally. _Why did I have to be so _bloody_ hard on him?_ He was sure it was his fault that he had ran off to that witch. If he had felt comfortable and welcome with them he wouldn't have gone looking for somewhere better. It would be his fault if they didn't get to him on time and something happened to his brother. He was only twelve, he was bound to make mistakes and sometimes act like a prat. Peter should have understood him instead of just giving him a hard time for every little thing he did.

They had reached the top of the hill and they could see the castle from there. It was really big and seemed to be made of ice. The towers ended in sharp points, and a shiver ran through him just from looking at it. He looked at the lower part of the castle and could see a small figure entering through a door. His heart dropped and he felt as if his body had turned to lead.

"EDMUND!" he heard Lucy shout.

"Shhhh!" Mr. Beaver frantically silenced her. The lead turned to determination and he stepped forward.

"No!" the beaver exclaimed and pulled on his arm to turn him back around.

"We have to get him back!" Peter said forcibly, trying to get him to understand. Edmund was his brother and he refused to abandon him.

"You can't go! Don't you see! This is what she wants. He's the bait and you'll be walking right into her trap." Peter was about to argue that he couldn't just do nothing, but Mr. Beaver continued. "His only chance now is Aslan, we have to get to him as soon as possible." He turned to look at the others and asked, "Do any of you know how much he heard of what he talked about?'

"The last time I saw him was when you said we had to meet Aslan at some place that had to do with stone, I think," said Susan. Mr. Beaver gulped loudly and turned back to him.

"We have to go now, before _she _gets there or catches us," he said urgently.

Peter got the feeling that the beaver was right and resigned himself to this fact. They would go with the beaver to meet Aslan and ask him for help. They would deal with everything else later.

He was about to agree when he saw a cloaked figure coming from the woods towards them at a rapid pace. He felt his muscles tense and raised his voice, "Who's there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V.<strong>

The door to the small house opened and a small figure came out followed by three other longer figures. It was too dark and far to see, and she realized she would have to use magic. _So much for trying_**.**

_"Oculus propius," _she murmured, pointing her wand at herself.

She saw that the smaller figure was a beaver, confirming her earlier suspicions. The other three were humans. There were two girls, one taller than the other. The smaller one had straight hair that reached the top of her shoulders while the taller one had slightly wavier and darker hair that almost reached the middle of her back. The little girl was dressed with an old-fashion-looking dress and was covered with a thick coat that pooled down to her feet. The other girl was wearing a long skirt that went a little past her knees over a light button-up blouse. She too was wrapped up in a long and thick coat.

She looked at the last figure, which was also the tallest, and she found herself looking at a guy. He had light, messy hair that was long enough to fall into his eyes and he was wearing light button-up shirt under dark, old-fashioned pants. He was wearing a long and thick coat just like the others. She knew they were from the same world as hers, but they were probably muggles. He looked to be somewhere around her age and she assumed they were all teenagers. She was pretty sure they weren't from the same era as her, maybe the 40's or 50's. It seemed like the old magic really liked to mess with time.

She then noticed something really important. _Where's the fourth one?_ They seemed to be looking for something and then the beaver made a motioned to them and they started to run. She looked in the direction they were going and saw two hills next to each other only separated by a small valley. She felt a shiver run down her spine and knew that the Witch's castle was there. _Great, I've only gotten here a couple of minutes ago and they are already putting themselves in danger._

She cancelled the spell and started running after them until they reached the top of the hill. She hid behind some trees and could see the castle from a distance and was able to distinguish a small figure entering through a door. She felt panic starting to bubble up as she noticed how similar to a human figure it was. _Dear Merlin, _please_ don't let that be the fourth human._

Her fear was confirmed by the little girl, who seemed to be around eleven now that she could see her closer.

"EDMUND!"

_What is she doing?! _They were going to give themselves away if they kept like that. She suspected the queen would soon send someone to the little house in the dam for them. If that kid, Edmund, had gone to the castle on his own, he must have met the witch at some point and decided to believe whatever she said for some reason. She remembered what Aslan had told her and knew that she would simply have to get the other three to the camp as soon as possible so Edmund could be saved before it was too late.

She noticed that the boy made as if to follow his brother, but thankfully the beaver stopped him. At least someone knew what they were doing. They started talking and she grew more anxious by the second. They had to get away before something happened. She realized that it depended on her to make it happened and sighed. She prepared herself to ignore the second piece of advice given to her and started to hurriedly make her way over.

_Why is it that I always end up associating with people who have the bad habit of recklessly putting themselves in danger?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The prophecy is from the book, but I added the second line. I wanted to apologize if the beginning was a little boring, but it was necessary. The spell Hermione used was "closer eye" translated into Latin by google translator. I'll try to use actual Harry Potter spells whenever I can.**

** I'll try to update frequently, but I won't promise anything.**


	3. First Encounter

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read my story and favorite/reviewed it. I'm having lots of fun writing this story. Believe me, I'm just as exited to post a new chapter as you are to read it. I've forgotten to do this before so I'll do it now:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Narnia related. Those are courtesy of the amazing J. K. Rowling and C. S. Lewis respectively. I only own the slight tweaking of the plot. This disclaimer will apply to ALL chapters of this story.**

**Now that that is out of the way, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Encounter<strong>

**Peter's P.O.V.**

The figure came out of the woods and he could make out it was a girl. She had long curly hair that seemed slightly bushy. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and... pants? She also had a dark colored cloak draped around her shoulders. There wasn't enough light to be sure, but he thought her eyes were brown.

It took him a moment to drag his attention away from her features and to her actual face expression. She looked angry and frustrated with a tinge of disbelief aimed at their group, and had come to a stop in front of them.

"What are you _doing_?!" she bit out in a hiss and he noticed she had a British accent just like them. "Are you _insane_?! There's a witch out to kill you, and you stand there in front of her castle just _waiting_ for her to catch you!"

"And who are _you_?" asked Susan, apparently having recovered from the shock of this stranger coming out of nowhere faster than the others.

"My name's Hermione and I was sent to protect you, which you're not making very easy at the moment," she answered looking flustered. She moved around us until she stood with her back to the castle and started motioning with her arms for us to move back. "You have to get back before it's too late. I'm sure she is probably about to send someone out to get you."

This last comment snapped him out of his stupor and he grew suspicious. This strange girl came out of nowhere and started ordering them around, supposedly trying to protect them. Who did she think she was?

"How do you know that?" he asked. She barely spared him a glance and continued trying to make them move back while she answered.

"Logic," she said simply. She turned to Mr. Beaver who still had his mouth hanging open from seeing another human. "Beaver, you know how important it is that they get to Aslan safely. They'll listen to you, so please _do _something."

He seemed to snap out of it after that and he too started ushering them back to the dam. "Quick, quick! We have to leave as soon as possible," he said urgently. Peter still wasn't satisfied with this, and apparently neither was Susan.

"How do we know we can trust you?" she asked the girl- Hermione. She opened her mouth to answer when Lucy interrupted.

"We can trust her," she stated. Both Peter and Susan turned to her with disbelieving looks on their faces, but she didn't waver. "I just _know_ we can trust her, I've got this feeling that she's telling the truth and is really here to protect us."

He still wasn't convinced and neither was his sister, which Hermione seemed to realize because she turned to address them.

"Listen, I get where you're coming from, I really do, but this is not the time to have this discussion. I promise I'll explain everything but right now we have to hurry. Just know that I was sent by Aslan to protect you until you got to where he is," she said desperately. He thought that was enough for now, so he grabbed Lucy's hand and started following Hermione and Mr. Beaver.

They ran in silence all the way back to the dam. Mrs. Beaver looked very surprised to see that they came back with another human girl, but seemed to sense it wasn't the right time to ask.

They all entered the house, but he never took his eye from the strange girl. He still didn't trust her, although se hadn't done anything truly suspicious yet.

"We have to leave for where Aslan is now," said Mr. Beaver hurriedly. Mrs. Beaver simply nodded her head and started grabbing food from all over the place, packing it up. Mr. Beaver looked at her incredulously before asking, "What are you doing?! We have to go!"

She just kept on packing before saying offhandedly, "You'll thank me later."

At that moment, they heard a howl that sounded awfully close. They all froze in fear and Peter remembered the paw in the place of a signature in the parchment they found in Mr. Tumnus' house. "They're here," said the beaver, breaking the silence.

Panic tried to engulf them all and he grabbed onto Lucy's hand to give her comfort as well as him. Hermione stepped forward and addressed Mr. Beaver all business-like. "Is there another exist?"

He nodded before going to a small door and opening it. There was a pulley with a bucket hooked on one end. It went down a hole on the ground and Peter realized that it was the entrance to a tunnel. He felt a moment of relief before the fear set back in once they heard the wolves scratching at the outside of the house.

They all looked at each other before starting to climb down. Both beavers went first, then Susan and Lucy and he was left with Hermione. He turned to her and pointed at the hole in the ground. "You first, I want to keep an eye on you."

Her expression turned defiant and she looked as if she were about to argue, but then decided better of it and jumped down. He closed the small door and jumped right after her. They quickly caught up to the others and started running all together as fast as they could.

Lucy tripped on a root and almost fell, but Hermione caught her and helped her up. Peter felt his protectiveness come back with a vengeance and pulled Lucy to him and away from Hermione. They glared at each other until they heard the wolves' howls bounce off the walls of the tunnel. They froze for a moment, and Lucy whispered what they were all thinking.

"They're in the tunnel."

The frantic run started up again until they finally reached the end of the tunnel. There was another hole above them and they had to climb out one by one in the same order they had come in. When Peter got out, he immediately turned around and grabbed a small barrel and, with the help of Mr. Beaver, pushed it against the entrance of the tunnel. He knew it wouldn't hold off for long, but there wasn't anything else he could do. He turned around and stopped dead on his tracks.

Hermione had pulled out a stick and was pointing it a mount of dirt. Now this would have been weird but acceptable. What was wrong with this picture was that the dirt was _floating mid air_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V.<strong>

They had exited the tunnel and the boy and beaver had pushed a barrel on top of its entrance. It was obvious it wouldn't hold off the wolves for long. She hadn't wanted to use magic in front of them so soon, but she knew it was their best chance at escaping.

She took out her wand and saw a pile of dirt close by. She murmured, "_Wingardium leviosa_," and levitated the dirt over to the barrel and let it drop on top of it. She turned to look at the others apprehensively, afraid of what their reactions would be. They all looked too stunned to say anything, but the boy recovered quickly.

"Your a _witch_," he spat out, as if the mere word left a foul taste in his mouth. She tried not to take it personally as she could understand where the distrust stemmed from, but she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pain in her chest. She had been dismissed as disgusting and low for a long time now, and she didn't appreciate being reminded of the feeling.

"Yes, but I'm on your side," she said, at a loss on how to make them trust her. "I really am here to help you get to Aslan safely, you _have _to believe me. Besides, don't you think that if I wanted to hurt I already would have?" The boy looked around at the others who still seemed too shocked to do anything. She noticed with a heavy heart that both the older girl and the she-beaver were looking at her with fear. The little girl, though, only looked at her with curiosity, which gave Hermione a sliver of hope that not all was lost.

There was a moment of silence in which Hermione avoided looking anyone in the eye. Suddenly, Lucy gasped and they turned to look at her. She was staring at a cluster of small animal statues, and as she turned to look around the small clearing they were in, she could see more statues of different types of animals. It hit her then that they were real animals that the witch had turned to stone. She was filled. with sadness at the thought of all the lives lost this way.

She heard Mrs. Beaver consoling her husband and Hermione saw him looking at the statue of a badger. She guessed they had been friends and felt sympathy run through her. The boy turned to her with an accusing stare, and she knew he thought her responsible for this. Now _that _was too much. She wouldn't allow anyone to accuse her of doing such a horrible thing. She was about to defend herself when a voice sounded from the woods.

"This is what becomes of those who cross paths with the witch." They all turned to where the voice had come from and saw a fox emerge from behind some bushes and approach them. Mr. Beaver started advancing on him with a murderous look on his face.

"What are you doing here, you traitor?" Mrs. Beaver grabbed him before he could lunge at the fox, who was looking slightly amused at the moment.

"Hey, relax, I'm one of the good guys," he jovially replied.

"Well, you sure as hell don't look it," Mr. Beaver retorted. The fox looked down sheepishly for a moment before looking up again.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, I'm afraid," he answered, referring to the similarities between him and his distant cousins, the wolves. He then turned to look at her with something akin to wonder on his face. "So it _is_true, then," he continued. "Aslan really did send a witch to help protect the humans of the prophecy."

They were all stunned for a moment, and the group turned to look at her. She was happy to see that the distrust had disappeared from both beavers' faces, and had also diminished on the older girl's face too. The boy, on the other hand, still looked at her just like he did from the very beginning. They didn't have time to question the fox's words, however, as they were reminded that their lives were still in danger by a howl that could be barely distinguished coming from the blocked entrance of the tunnel.

The fox's jovial expression turned to one panic in the blink of an eye. He turned to look at the group.

"Quick, they'll be here any second. We have to move."

They all looked at each other, and seemed to reach the same decision. The boy- she was tired of thinking of him like that; she would have to ask for their names soon- turned back to the fox with a determined look on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

The fox gave them what, to Hermione, seemed like a grin, but she couldn't be sure as she had never seen an animal attempt that before. He turned to look at a tall tree with low branches that seemed easy to use to reach the higher ones, telling them what he wanted without voicing his thoughts. They jumped into action and started climbing the tree. She made as if to sit with Lucy on one branch, but the boy grabbed her arm and tugged. She turned to look at him with an affronted look on her face.

"Oh, no, you're staying close to me," he sneered, still tugging at her until she was sitting on a branch with him. "I'm not willing to risk you giving us away." That said, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, a little more brusquely than she deemed necessary. She gave an outraged squeak and he covered her mouth with his free hand. She growled low in her throat, but he simply shushed her.

At that moment, the barrel with the pile of dirt on top started moving, and she realized the wolves were trying to get out. The fox had stayed on the ground, and she was satisfied to notice that the added weight of the dirt gave him the extra precious seconds he needed to erase all their footprints.

The barrier finally gave way and seven wolves left the tunnel. They immediately surrounded the fox. She had to give him points as he somewhat managed to keep his cool.

"Greetings, gentleman," he said merrily. "Have you lost something?" One wolf growled; he seemed to be the leader. Hermione felt afraid for the fox that was putting his life in danger for them. This reminded her of when Harry would complain about people risking their lives for him, and she could now understand how he felt.

"Don't patronize me," growled the chief, "I know where your allegiances lie."

_He sure didn't mess around._

"Where are the humans?" he demanded, clearly ready to get to the point. The fox let out a chuckle before answering in a tone that left clear how ridiculous he thought that was.

"Humans? In Narnia? That seems like quite some precious information, don't it?" A wolf jumped on him in an instance, grabbing onto his back with a bite and lifting him up. He let out a yelp and Hermione felt her breath hitch. She wanted to jump down and blast those wolves to hell, but she knew it would only make matters worse, especially if one escaped and the White Witch got word of her.

"Don't play with me," continued Chief with the interrogation. "Your reward is your life. It's not much but I'm sure it is enticement enough for you." Hermione felt a surge of anger at the wolf's taunting, and she had to fight to swallow her growl.

The fox hesitated for a moment, and then said in a defeated voice, "North. They went north."

"Sniff them out," ordered Chief, looking at the other wolves. They all started running north, the wolf that had held the fox simply chucking him before following the others. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Hermione pushed the boy's hands away- which had slackened during the encounter- and started frantically climbing down the tree.

"Hey! Stop!" she heard him call out from above her, but she just ignored him. She jumped when she was still a couple meters from the ground and started running towards the fox. She knelt down next to him and saw that he had a bloody bite mark, but it didn't seem too bad. She pulled out her wand and was about to cast a healing spell when a shout stopped her.

"What are you doing?! Get away from him!" screeched the oldest girl. Hermione let out a frustrated huff.

"I'm trying to help him, okay!" she bit out angrily. The girl opened her mouth to say more, but Mrs. Beaver jumped in.

"Give her a chance," she said. Both older kids didn't look too happy about that, but they didn't protest any more. She glanced at the female beaver gratefully before looking down at the fox again. She noticed that he was awake, but barely so.

"_Episkey_," she murmured softly, with her wand aimed at him. The wound started to close and she could feel him relaxing. She heard gasps from behind her but didn't turn around. She pointed her wand at him again. "_Tergeo._" The blood vanished from around the wound, and she could see that the fox's skin looked as if nothing had happened.

She noticed that he was looking at her, so she turned to him. "Thank you," he said softly, and her heart almost burst from the raw feeling she heard in his voice.

She smiled at him and turned to look at the others. They all had various emotions flashing across their faces, but she was glad to see that distrust was not one of them. Except, of course, for the boy. At that moment she decided to give up on trying to convince him that she was good, as he seemed far too thick-headed to persuade otherwise.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain hit her in the chest and she crumpled forward. It was agonizing, and she couldn't speak or breathe through it. She felt a small hand on her shoulder. She lifted her face and found herself staring right into the youngest girl's eyes, which seemed to be full of concern.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" she asked hesitantly, trying out her name. She tried to answer to sooth the girl's worries, but the pain was still to great to speak. After a couple of seconds passed, Hermione felt the pain subside and she gulped air in greedily, as she hadn't been able to breathe before.

"Hermione?" asked Lucy, and she turned to look at the little girl again, noticing that she was surrounded by the other girl and the she-beaver too. She nodded her head while she gathered her voice.

"I'm fine, thank you. It was nothing," she said, unable to explain what had caused her little episode.

"That certainly was _not_ nothing, dear," gently chastised the female beaver.

"Really, I'm ok. It's nothing to worry about." She didn't want them to know about her slight issue, as it would simply cause unnecessary worry. Her priority was to get them all safe to Aslan, she couldn't afford any distractions that might slow them down.

"We should stay here for the night. I'll go get some firewood," she heard the boy say in a grim voice. They al, nodded and he left. Hermione knew that after he came back there would be lot of explaining to do. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's P.O.V.<strong>

He couldn't believe his eyes as the fox's wounds closed in front of all of them. Then the blood around it disappeared and he looked as good as new. This action seemed to gain the trust of everyone for Hermione, but he just couldn't help but still be suspicious.

It was true, she had only helped them until now, but people could always betray you. His brother had been a clear example of that. Although he still partially blamed himself for what happened, he was aware that it had to have been Edmund the one that gave away their location, and that's why the pack of wolves had known where to search for them. Peter had always had a hard time trusting people because he felt that if he judged people's intentions wrong, and something happened to his siblings because of it, it would be his fault. Edmund's betrayal had only made it worse, and the fact that the girl was a witch certainly didn't help matters.

Hermione suddenly let out a gasp and doubled over in what looked like pain. Lucy rsn to her, followed closely by Susan and Mrs. Beaver. Even Mr. Beaver and the fox looked at her distressed. He felt a little worried about the girl himself as she didn't answer Lucy's inquiries on her state, but he pushed the feeling away. For all he knew, she could be acting as part of an elaborate plan to gain their trust and then guide them right into the evil witch's lair.

After a couple of seconds, the girl seemed to recover enough say she was fine, and he felt himself harden again. He realized they would have to spend the night there, as it probably was too dangerous to continue on their trip in the dark.

"We should stay here for the night. I'll go get some firewood," he said, and then walked towards the tree-line to search. He ask Hermione to explain everything once he got back.

* * *

><p>The fire had been started and they all sat around it. The fox was telling them about his mission and they all found themselves riveted on his story.<p>

"I had been going to see Mr. Tumnus and ask him to join Aslan's troops, but unfortunately the witch got to him first," he said. They all grew slightly somber at the mention of the faun, except from one person they didn't notice at the moment.

"Anyway, I should go. Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops for him," continued the fox proudly.

Mrs. Beaver gasped and looked at the fox in awe. "You have seen him?" At the fox's nod she continued, "What's he like?"

"He is everything that we have dreamed of," he answered, admiration coating his words. "I'm sure Hermione here could tell you more about him," he said, turning to look at her. She seemed embarrassed at being in the spot-light and looked away.

"Anyway, he'll be glad to have you on his side in the battle against the Witch," he continued before the silence could get awkward, now looking at him and his sisters. He grew uneasy and exchanged glances with them.

"We're not planning on fighting in any battle," said Susan, voicing what all the Pevensies were thinking.

"But surely at least King Peter," he said, alarmed. "The Prophecy!" he reminded them, hoping that it might change their minds.

Peter hesitated before answering. "We just want our brother back."

"I really hope you will change your decision," the fox said dejectedly. "It was a pleasure to meet you my dear queens and king, but I must go now," he added, bowing to them. He then turned to look at Hermione. "Thank you for your kindness." She simply nodded, and with that, he turned and ran into the woods.

A heavy silence descended on the group. No one seemed sure on where to start since there were too many things to discuss.

"Who's Mr. Tumnus?" asked Hermione hesitantly, finally breaking the silence.

"He was a friend of mine that was taken to the Witch for associating with a human and not turning her in," said Lucy sadly.

"Oh," answered the girl, looking genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry to hear that, um..." she finished, and he suddenly remembered that they hadn't introduced themselves to her.

"Lucy," answered my sister kindly, apparently having accepted the girl's condolence.

"I'm Susan, by the way," added his other sister. He didn't plan on offering his name, but apparently his sister had other ideas about that. "The grumpy one is Peter," she said, looking quite mischievous. He glared at her while everyone chuckled, as he was fully aware that she knew what his thoughts had been. Apparently, so did Hermione, because she smirked at him but decided not to comment on it. She turned back to Lucy, her face going gentle.

"Anyway, I really am sorry about your friend Mr. Tumnus." Lucy nodded and Mr. Beaver sighed.

"Yeah, he was a good faun, didn't deserve what happened to him," he said forlornly. Hermione's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Faun?!" she repeated in astonishment. They all looked at her, perplexed.

"Yeah, faun. Shouldn't you know what a faun is seeing as you live in Narnia?" Peter asked her bitingly. She gave him a slight glare at his tone, but simply ignored it and continued speaking.

"Oh, I don't live in Narnia. I actually came here today. I come from the same world as you, or at least one parallel to it. It's still the same old London," she explained.

Now it was _their_ turn to be astonished. She came from London?! How did she get here?

"A witch from London?!" exclaimed Susan. Hermione nodded and then proceeded to tell them about the community of wizards that apparently existed, blending in without the non-magical people's notice. She told them about her school, Hogwarts, and her friends. She also told them about the threat that was growing stronger and how she ended up in Narnia. She then recounted her moment with Aslan, and everyone eagerly took in her story. Peter found himself just as immersed in the story as the others, though he could tel, she left some things out. He snapped out of it when she explained how the White Witch had actually come from their world and how she was the same type of witch as Hermione was. This made his suspicions stronger, even after she explained how the witch had come to Narnia by force, unlike Hermione who had been called upon.

Lucy, in turn, explained how they had come in through a wardrobe and what had happened before they arrived at the beaver's house. A far less interesting story than hers, though she seemed just as absorbed in their story as they had been in hers.

"Is it common for witches in your world to wear pants?" asked Susan after Lucy had finished telling their story. Hermione let out a tinkling laugh, for some reason finding this amusing.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that," she started. "What year is it back in our world?

They were confused by this question, but Susan answered nonetheless. "It's 1940."

Hermione hummed under her breath and murmured, "I knew it," seemingly to herself. Then she continued in a louder voice, "You see, apparently the old magic likes to mess with time because it was 1996 when I left. That's why I dress like this, it has been accepted by society."

They were all stunned- again. This girl was not only a witch, but she came from the future.

"Did we win the war?" asked Susan tentatively.

Hermione smiled reassuringly before saying, "Yes, we did. It ended on 1945." The Pevensies sighed with relief, even though they now knew they would have to endure it for five more years.

"Can you show us some of your magic, please?" asked Lucy timidly. Peter tensed while Hermione smiled, but she seemed troubled.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but I shouldn't be using too much of my magic," she tried to explain. He could feel some of the anger he had from what Edmund had done and couldn't suppress it. He needed to get rid of it.

He snorted and her head whipped in his direction, confused and indignant.

"What, is it too tiring to use your magic to actually do some good?" he sneered. He knew he wasn't being fair, but he just felt so _angry_.

"Peter!" Susan gasped, embarrassed by his rudeness.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione cried out in outrage. He smiled sardonically.

"You heard me. Have you reached the maximum of good you could do with your magic by healing the fox earlier?" She seemed hurt by this but didn't answer.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Lucy. He ignored her; he wasn't done letting go of his anger. He could see both beavers looking uncertainly between Hermione and him, at a loss on how to stop the fight. Susan and Lucy had disbelieving looks on their faces.

"In my opinion," he continued, knowing that what he was about to say would probably sentence him to an awful fate, but he couldn't help himself, "Aslan is an idiot for trusting a disgusting creature like you."

_SMACK!_

The tense silence that had fallen after that remark was broken by the sound of Hermione's hand connecting with the side of Peter's face. His eyes wide, he lifted a hand to touch his stinging cheek and turned to look at Hermione. Her expression was murderous; he had never seen so much fury directed at him. Scratch that, he had never seen so much fury directed at anyone.

Behind that fury, he could see the hurt he had caused, and he was immediately wracked with guilt. He knew nothing of what he had said was true, but he had felt so much anger that he didn't care. He just needed to let out that anger and direct it at someone, hopefully hurting them as much as Edmund had hurt him. Hermione was the unfortunate victim of it as she was the easiest to attack.

He immediately wanted to apologize but didn't know how. He knew what he had said was too serious to be forgiven with a simple 'I'm sorry'. No matter how much he didn't trust Hermione, she hadn't deserved to be treated that way. Before he could do anything, though, she spoke.

"You can doubt me, think of me as bloody scum under your shoes, insult me all you want, but I _won't_ allow you to speak about Aslan in that way. He is one of the most noble people I have ever met and you will _not_ insult him in my presence." She paused and backed away a couldn't help but admire how out of everything he had said, her first instinct had been to defend the people she was loyal to.

"You don't trust me? Fine. Here," she continued forcibly, throwing her wand at him with all her might. He barely managed to catch it and looked at it in surprise, and then back at her. "You keep it, maybe that way you won't be afraid of me killing you in your sleep," she bit out spitefully.

Too stunned to do or say anything, he didn't stop her as she marched to the tree-line and lied down on a patch of grass with her back to them, clearly dismissing everyone for the night.

Lucy turned to him with a shocked look on her face. _"How could you?!"_ she hissed, and he felt a pang in his chest at having disappointed her. She turned and walked away to lie down with her back to him, too. Susan gave him a disappointed look before following after her and stretching out next to her. He heard the beavers sigh and also lie down.

He stood there for a moment, wondering how he could have made things so wrong. He turned and walked away from the fire, lying down with his back facing them all. He unsuccessfully tried to push the guilt away to try and fall asleep, dreading when morning would come and he would have to face everyone again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seems like things aren't going too well for Peter, huh? Don't worry, it won't stay that way.**

**Right now I'm on end of the year vacation, and have a lot of time on my hands. This means my updates will probably be pretty frequent, but I still have to make some time to read the 30 or so books I took home from school to read during my two months off. Hopefully this story will be finished by the time I start school again as I'm beginning tenth grade, which is one of the hardest years in my country. This means that from then on any updates I make won't be as frequent.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll start working on the next one really soon as I already have the outline for the whole story. Until next time!**


End file.
